


Capture Me

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: A cold night calls for steamy activities. Written for the prompt 'warmth'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Capture Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> 

It’s dark and stormy outside, but I’ve never felt warmer. He kisses me, soft, then rough. My lips feel raw, my mouth empty when he takes his tongue elsewhere. He licks my neck, playful. His hands slide over my chest, my sides, down. Down. His lips latch to my hip, their heat searing up. Up. Wet. Warm. I shiver, squirming. He hums against my skin, the low rumble of his voice causing a light flutter to spread along my abdomen. I gasp, ticklish. He shushes me, tells me I’m being good. So good. 

My muscles jump under his touch, causing me to buck against the silk restraints holding me down. I land back on the smooth, cool fabric of his sheets. He teases me, his mouth trailing just this close to the core of my desires. 

“Tell me what you want,” he tells me. Commands.  
I whimper, words escaping me. 

“You, you.”

He kisses my belly button, his warmth seeping through my skin, setting me on fire. 

“You have me.” 

I know that. It’s not what I meant, but it warms me all the same. My breath hitches when his tongue descends, almost there. He doesn’t give me what I want, and I whine for it, a broken “please~!” 

He laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. 

He kisses the inside of my thigh, the tender flesh quivering like a drenched kitten. I’m out of control of my own body and I hate him for it. But I really don’t. I weep, almost, when he softly bites the spot he just kissed. I want to grab hold of him, guide his face to where I want him, push his mouth against my crotch. 

But my hands are tied, I asked for this. He’s going to avoid it, all night long. I’ll have the sweet torture of his warmth.


End file.
